Top Bunk
by Just a Janus
Summary: America gets pissed when Canada gets the top bunk.


Cute lil' one shot. America and Canada's sibling rivalry. Blah blah blah~ (they're around six or seven)

* * *

"But I want the top bunk!" Alfred whined, stomping the ground.

"Alfred,you always get the top bunk. Let Matthew have it tonight." Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose. They had been going on for a while now.

"But I'm older! Besides, Matt's scared of heights!"

"I am not!" Matthew pouted from behind Arthur's legs.

"Are too! You're a big scaredy-cat!"

"Nuh-uh! I can sleep in the top bunk now, I swear!" Matthew said a little too enthusiastically. Alfred started to reply, the stubborn boy he was. "Well you-"

"Would you both be quiet?" The Briton snapped. Both of the boys went silent at once. "Matthew gets top bunk. Alfred, you get it tomorrow. So go to bed. Now."

Alfred began to say something, but he closed his mouth and simply glared. The boy huffed and turned on his heel."You're such a jerk!" He shouted, stomping up the stairs, and slamming the boys' bedroom door behind him. Arthur sighed.

"I remember when he was little and didn't have an opinion... Like you, Matthew." He glanced down at the trembling child grasping his leg. Arthur smiled and picked the poor kid up.

"Time to go to bed, love."

"Alfred's gonna be mad at me. I don't want to go in there! Can I sleep with you tonight?" The Canadian's violet eyes were wide and full of sadness. It was almost impossible for Arthur to turn down his request.

"No, no. You wanted the top bunk, right? Go to sleep now, Matthew." Arthur placed the boy on the ground and gave him a little shove. Matt had made his way halfway up the stairs when he turned and gave his father an unsure look. Then he padded the rest of the way into his bedroom, lightly closing the door behind him.

"Go away." Alfred snarled at his little brother from the bottom bunk. Matthew flinched.

"Y-you can have the top bunk if you want... I don't really-"

"No. I don't want to share a room with you. Leave."

"I'm sorry! Arthur told me to-" Alfred shifted in bed and glared directly at Matt.

"I don't give a crap what that jerk England says." Alfred slumped back in his bed. The younger boy's eyes widened. They never called each other by their country...

"Alfie..." Matthew timidly walked to his brother's side to look down at him. "It's just a bunk bed..."

"Then why don't you go to sleep and shut up?" Alfred said coldly, refusing to look up at Matthew.

Matt felt a lump form in his throat, but he ignored it and climbed up the little ladder. Cautiously, he got under the comforter. It was the one Alfred always used, and was a lot thicker than the one he slept with, so it felt like he was being crushed. The ceiling felt abnormally close, and kept reminding him that he was up in the air. Alfred's blankets also smelled like old hamburger...

Alfred glared up at the stupid bunk above him. He felt like it would crash down on him and squish him into Alfred-paste any second. Not to mention stupid Matthew and his stupid face was up there, stealing his bed. Why did Ar- England- always give Matt the special treatment? It wasn't fair. Alfred just felt so... so...

"Alfred?" Matthew hung over the side of his bunk and frowned at his brother. Alfred gripped his mattress tight. "I'm really sorry. I just-" The older brother closed his eyes and glared at the back of his eyelids. "-wanted to act-" He felt anger boil in the pit of his stomach. "-older! Arthur said-" Alfred's eyes shot open.

"I. Don't. CARE." In a fit of rage, Alfred kicked the bed above him, feeling the mattress move up a few inches. He felt a little better now that he had released a bit of anger like that. Maybe now he could-

THUMP.

Alfred sat up abruptly and climbed over the side of his bed.

"M-Matt?" He bit his lip and stared wide-eyed at the quivering mass of blankets that laid on the ground. "Matt, are you okay?" He scrambled over to his little brother, yanked him from the mess of blankets and gasped.

"Matt. Don't cry." Alfred's tan face had gone pale. Matthew only stared at his brother and blinked, unable to form any words due to that lump.(that had gotten worse than before) His throat hurt horribly from attempting to do as Alfred said, but tears began to pool in his eyes anyway. He didn't hurt that bad; (physically) but his feelings felt like they had been trampled. How could Alfred knock him off the top bunk like that? That was so mean.

Matthew looked up at his brother, hot tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Mattie, please don't cry. It- it'll be okay." The younger brother's lip trembled, and he wiped the tears off his face with his sleeve. Matt sniffed. He tasted... blood? The Canadian noticed the glistening red dripping onto his white shirt, and the red smeared on his sleeve. His eyes widened in horror.

"Matt. Mattie, don't-"

"BWAHHHHHHHHHH!" Matthew wailed, tears streaming full on.

"Sh-shut up!" Alfred frantically tried to find a way to calm his brother down.

"ALFRED!" Came a deep voice from below. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" Heavy footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs.

"NOTHING!" Alfred shouted, yanking a quivering Matthew close to him, his younger brother's sobs muffled by his shirt.

* * *

Hehehe~ I hope you enjoyed. I've had this in my head for ages, but never did anything with it. x3 I like it.


End file.
